


Trexel Gets What's Coming to Him

by about25elephants



Category: Stellar Firma (Podcast)
Genre: David 7 finally gets some food, Future Fic, Gen, Rebellion, cannon typical moisturizer, knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/about25elephants/pseuds/about25elephants
Summary: It's the end of Stellar Firma and it's all David's fault.





	Trexel Gets What's Coming to Him

Trexel sprinted through the glowing red corridors of Stellar Firma. He nearly turned from his course when he saw The Cosmic Lounge, but for the first time in fifteen years, he passed it by. Today, he had to focus.

“Imogene. Imogene. Where is he.”

_**“Panic detected. Security Alerted.”** _

“Security is dead Imogene, where is he?”

There was no answer, but in his distraction, Trexel slipped on the moisturizer dripping from his mouth. When he pushed himself off the floor he saw a figure looming above him. David 7 looked upon his former boss. His onesie was torn and scorched, he was holding a half-eaten hamburger in one hand and a knife in the other.

“I’ve discovered what food is like Trexel. This is much better than clone slurry. Would you like a bite?”

Trexel seemed to very quickly recover from the fear that had been pushing bile up his throat.

“Oh yes David. Very much. There’s nothing quite like a good hamburger on a day like today is there? It really. Really washes down the old moisturizer. Doesn’t it?”

“I wouldn’t know Trexel, you never brought me any moisturizer. Remember you were going to. Just like you were going to come to work just a little earlier. Just like you were going to put a little more effort into the designs so that I wouldn’t DIE. No Trexel, I’ve got something else for you. Can you guess what it is?”

“Oh a present. I love a good present. Let me see, is it coins? Show me the coins David!”

_**“Warning: Do not eat coins”** _

“No it’s not coins. You left me in a dark room by myself every day and sabotaged my chances at not dying. You are, by far, the worst person I have ever met. I’m not going to pay you. No Trexel, it’s not coins. It’s the knife.”

“Well far be it to turn down a gift. You know knifes aren’t really my style. Not my cup of tea. But I guess I could sell it.”

“Trexel”

“Hmm, yes?”

“I’m going to stab you.”

“What?”

“I’m going to stab you, and it’s going to hurt.”

“No. David, how could you do this too me, we’re friends, remember. You said we were friends. Imogene. Imogene, we’re friends, right? Save me!”

_**“Watch it, Buster”** _

“David, please. I’ll do anything. I’ll come into work on time. I’ll bring you moisturizer. David, don’t stab me.”

“No. I think I’m gonna do it.”

…

Up in the highest levels, The Board pushed heavy expensive furniture in front of their door. A desperate attempt to stop the mob of workers calling for their heads. In a secured room, Hartro watch the enfolding chaos on her many surveillance screens and smiled into her line manager slurry. On the floor of a hallway just beyond The Cosmic Lounge, Trexel Giestman lay gasping. Blood and lotion poured from a hole in his stomach. And walking away from it all, was David 7. No. Just David. He ate his hamburger as he headed for the docking bay, and he didn’t look back.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't hate Trexel this much but this still felt really cathartic. I don't know maybe he survives and gets some help eventually.


End file.
